


Help me plz

by Crystal_kogane



Category: Fairy Tale (manga & anime), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_kogane/pseuds/Crystal_kogane
Summary: This is a few summaries of some story but I don’t know if I should





	1. Is it really the end (Voltron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I should continue on these if you want my blog on tumblr it’s https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-real-crystal-kogane tell me your votes there if u want

Lance looked up to see pidge flying through a worm hole with the green lion he smile at her and was walking down to the palace to meet her and see how she has been being that the war just ended a year ago with Allura loosing her life to save others.

He got to the palace and meet up with Shiro, Hunk and just coming out of her lion pidge. “Hey pidge” he ran up to her giving her a hug.

“How’ve you been?” She asked hugging back “I know it’s hard to loose Allura but she did it to protect us” they both let go and Pidge went to hug Hunk and Shiro. 

“I’ve been fine, I’ve just missed her and hey where’s Keith?” He looked around to see no Keith.

“He had to finish some stuff up with his mom” Shiro said “he’ll be here soon” Just as shiro finish the black lion came flying in and landing.


	2. Darkness (Voltron)

I was the one fear Lance had to live through every in the war but he didn’t like it at all. He wanted to see his family. He couldn’t until the war was over.

——————-

All he can really remember before he ended up here was his fellow paladins fighting to free another planet and then he is shot. Then bullet went through his left shoulder. So when he tried to move it he wanted to scream at the pain. Then he passed out again.

———————

Lance hated being alone because he was alone his darkest thoughts came into his mind. His mind was a dark place.

You think the paladins are looking for you why would the look for a failure

He knew this was true but he was still going to fight. No matter what.

A waste of space

The words kept hit like a brick wall.

Idiot 

The names hurt him more then the bullet wound.

Dead weight

He thought about what Keith and him talk about the night before the mission the fail and he ended up here

————-

 

“Hey Lance” Keith walked into his room without even knocking 

“Hey mullet” Lance laughed a bit at his nickname he had no shirt. Keith tried to look away from the nice lean muscle but damn his gay brain wasn’t going to listen.

Lance turn around to face Keith’s and saw him staring “like what you see” he walked closer to him “take a picture it’ll last longer” Keith moved his hand to put on tone abdomen and run it up till it reached Lance’s face.

“Lance I want to tell you, will never stop fighting for I need you around” lance wrapped his arms around Keith 

“Of course you need me, you would feel so lonely with out your boyfriend” Keith hugged back and Lance kissed Keith’s forehead

That night they cuddled not know what was going to happen the next day and talked like they’d have years to live together.

—————-

The memory started to fade as Lance started to cry.

“Keith please find me, I miss you so much” 

Then the door opened but it wasn’t Keith it was a guard smirking at him. He grabbed lance but the ankle and started to drag him down the hall “What- what are you going to do to me” he said fear in his voice


	3. Hope in our eyes (My Hero)

Midoriya ran to class because Uraraka wanted them to meet 20 minutes before class started and now he slept in and is late. ‘Oh no she going to kill me’ he thought. He had just ran past Iida and heard him yelled “Midoriya your early I see” and ran with him the rest of the way.

Todoroki was just opening the door for himself when Midoriya ran through door and stop before walking to Uraraka. “Hey Uraraka, you wanted to talk” he said to her laughing a bit “And why couldn’t we do this at the dorms?” He asked trying to sound nice.

“Well first of all there are not many people here and lastly you need to be happy cause I’m telling you a secret” she said grabbing his arms and started to shaking him.

“Ok ok I get it” He smiled widely at her as she stopped shaking him ‘why is she so happy’ he thought happily in his head.

“Oh just that someone has a crush on you and I promised I wouldn’t tell you who he is” she quickly puts her hands over her mouth.

“Wait he, who is it?” He was so confused now and he was begging to know.

“I’ve already said to much” she went to sit down. Midoriya followed her to her desk.

“You know you could give me a hint” he said sweetly.

“No no no, I can’t” she shook her head.

“But giving me a hint isn’t telling me and if I find out on my own that’s another plus” he said trying to convince her

“Your around him a lot” she said thinking a bit “you’ve helped him and I have now giving you 2 hints over one” she said moving the hands away from her mouth.

“Thank you, Uraraka” he hugged her and went to his desk and sat down and pulled out his note book.

“Now who have I helped that is around me a lot” he said quietly and started writing down names.

-Tenya Iida  
-Eijiro Kirishima

‘Well That could be anyone in my class because of the dorms’ he huffed at the thought. He continue to write.

-Funikage Tokoyami  
-Katsuki Bakugou (Even though he won’t admit it) 

‘Well there are many people I’ve helped’ he huffed in annoyance again and smashes his head on the desk. ‘Think,Think,Think’ he finally had started writing again.

-shouto

Before he could finish writing. Kirishima walked up to him “Midoriya!” He said. Midoriya quickly flip the Not book over “whatcha writing?” He asked.

“Important thing and I just forgot my hero notebook at the dorms cause I was in a rush so guess I have to update it when I get home” he laughed awkwardly.

“Oh I get it” he laughed along.

“So why’d you come to my desk, usually there’s a reason” He asked.

“Um....well I wanted to ask you if you know if Bakugou likes anyone?” He asked quieter so nobody could hear.

“I don’t really know anything because Kacchan does trust me like he trust you.....wait do you like him?” He asked smirking a bit.

Kirishima blushed then turn his face and crossed his arms “I don’t know what your talking about” he turned back but still face red.

“Your face tells a different story” he looked down at his book and back up at Kirishima.

“Ok fine I like him” his face was going a deeper red “while I got to go” he walked away and went to his desk.

“Ok talk to you later” he laughed and flipped over his book and finished writing Todoroki names.

He closed his book and put it in his desk thingy. He put his head down and took a little nap.

——————-

“Aww look at him sleeping” Uraraka poked his face.

“Uraraka! We need to wake him up not complement him” Iida said pulling her hand back.

“Midoriya” a voice called him but he couldn’t remember who’s voice that was. He moved a bit “Midoriya”the voice called again a little bit louder then before with that he shot up.

“I’m up, I’m up” he said looking around before seeing todoroki and blushed before sitting back down “ where is everyone?” He asked


	4. Voltron

Coffee shop au (Lance works at this coffee shop and Keith walks in and notices Lance and remembers him because they both go to high school together. Lance keeps talking to Keith and Keith pretends not to remember him and calls him different names every single time they meet again)

 

Road trip au (Voltron are stuck together till they get to the mountains in Canada from Texas for 4 mouths and all of summer)

 

High school au (high school club are fun Especially when you have the idea to form a club called Voltron they meet after school Tuesday’s-Thursday’s till 5:30)

College au (college is going terrible for Lance, Shiro and the others on day they meet and college goes better once Voltron is formed)

Fantasy world au (I don’t even know what to say about this one)

 

Plz vote one what plz


	5. Fairy Tail

Love story au (what could I say i’m a sucker for romance stories for grey and nutsu is love and they need to be together :Lucy prom)

Shameless smut( I cant help it those two are like an old married couple they new to become more)

Jail au (cause I’m freaking bored as hell and I think I want bad boys and bad girls fairy tail au, Fairy Tale is a prison)

Truth or dare au-

**Author's Note:**

> At the end to choose what one I should I continue


End file.
